Sucker for the Suck-O-Matic
A Sucker for the Suck-O-Matic is episode 8a of Rocko's Modern Life. Rocko buys a Suck-O-Matic vacuum cleaner, but soon it starts to attack. At the end, the heroes are sitting and watching TV while the outside has been taken over by the Suck-O-Matic. Plot Rocko is frustrated with his old vacuum cleaner, which suddenly dies and spews dust all over the house. Rocko and Heffer see a commercial for the Suck-O-Matic (the commercial literally plays with minds of who watch it), and orders it, and it appears drastically different from how it appeared on TV. After trying out some functions, it goes out of control, and they try to shut it off, only to find out it has a mind of its own. Due to this, Rocko attempts to return it for a refund, only for the Suck-O-Matic to suck up his receipt. When they attempt to read how to turn off the Suck-O-Matic, it sucks up the instructions. The Suck-O-Matic gets choked up after sucking some gunk out of Rocko, Heffer, and Spunky's mouths. Heffer finds a barbecue potato chip from '73 stuck in its throat. It comes back alive and sucks Heffer into it, eventually taking Rocko, Spunky, and the entire house. Rocko and Heffer are then shown watching the Lobo-Shop network from inside the Suck-O-Matic. Meanwhile, outside apparently everyone else in the neighborhood has been hypnotized by the Suck-O-Matic commercial, and bought it too. Characters Present *Rocko *Heffer Wolfe *Spunky *Buddy Gecko Trivia * Creator Joe Murray originally wrote this episode as the pilot, but Nickelodeon thought that Heffer would be too weird a character for test audiences, so instead of removing Heffer from the episode, Murray decided to write Trash-O-Madness as the pilot episode instead. *The Suck-O-Luz's dying word, "Rosebud", is an obvious reference to Citizen Kane. *When the news reporter says that the president has been shot in his car this is a reference to when President John F. Kennedy was murdered in 1963. *The Suck-O-Manic is featured as a main part of the VHS "Machine Madness" cover in both of its versions (being Sony Wonder and Paramount, which doesn't change the cover art aside from some shading and logos.) *At one point, a pink spaceship resembling the Star ship Enterprise is being sucked, complete with a voice over reminiscent of Captain Kirk speaking off screen. *This episode is similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode The Main Drain. Errors *Rocko's old vacuum changes between being called the "Suck-o-Lux" and the "Suck-o-Vac". *The announcer for the Suck-O-Mastic says the item's price is $99.95, but when the TV screen says "Suck-O-Matic" along with the price, the price is stated to be $99.99. *In the episode "Keeping Up With The Bigheads", which aired before this episode, a Suck-O-Matic can already be seen in Rocko's garage. This is because this episode was produced before "Keeping Up With The Bigheads," but were aired out of order during its' original run. Quotes :Rocko: I've had it with you. You're useless and pathetic. Like a useless and pathetic thing. :Rocko: Prepare to feel my wrath! :Rocko: I must cease this senseless sucking. It's stuck in suck! :Vacuum: (softly, but hoarsely) Rosebud (burps and drools) :Heffrer: What did he say? :Rocko: I think he said hose crud. Oy, what the blazes does that mean? Vacuum spews grey sludge on Rocko and the floor Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes where Filburt doesn't appear Category:Episodes where the Bigheads don't appear in Category:Episodes staring Buddy Gecko Category:Episodes directed by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Category:Episodes written by George Maestri Category:Episodes written by Joe Murray Category:Episodes written by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes written by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh